


All Day I think of You~

by Mayoungyu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bamson, I'm Sorry, M/M, Yugyeom gets mentioned in there somewhere, it was supposed to be fluff but it turned into smut, jackbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoungyu/pseuds/Mayoungyu
Summary: Jackson is a little sh**, Bambam gets horny, and all hell (sex?) breaks loose.





	

"BAMMIE!"

Bambam could hear the scream from the other side of the dorm.

Sighing, he rolled over onto his stomach.

Maybe if he ignored Jackson, he’d forget about Bambam.

He really didn’t want to face the elder right now.

But no such luck.

The door slammed open, and Jackson flounced in, settling on Bambam’s bed.

He really regretted not taking Yugyeom’s offer to go out to the movies now.

Jackson rolled over so he was practically squishing Bambam, lying right ontop of him.

Bambam tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.

He shouldn’t be feeling like this.

Especially about his bandmate. Who was a boy, to top it off.

“What’re you doing hyung…” Bambam complained, trying to push Jackson off of him.

Jackson just shifted himself so his entire body was pressing down on Bambam.

Bambam grunted.

He tried to shift Jackson off, but to no avail.

“Did you just come in here to annoy me?” Bambam wheezed.

“Yep~”

Bambam sighed.

Jackson moved around a little, apparently trying to get comfortable.

Unfortunately for Bambam, that also meant that Jackson’s foot was rubbing against his crotch.

Bambam sucked in a surprised breath.

Great.

Jackson’s foot was rubbing against his dick slightly, and it slowly began to harden.

Bambam tried to ignore it, but it became impossible.

He was a little less than half-hard by now, and trying to make it so Jackson wouldn’t notice it.

He let a little whine slip after Jackson’s foot pressed particularly hard.

Jackson moved so he could see Bambam’s face. “You ok, bro?”

Bambam gasped out, “Peachy. I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s perfectly fine.”

He tried to smile at Jackson, but Jackson’s foot shifted again.

It must have showed on his face, because Jackson rolled off of him so he could face Bambam.

Bambam sat upright and crossed his legs, leaning over them so Jackson couldn’t see at all.

He moved quickly, probably too quickly, because Jackson’s face creased with suspicion.

Slowly, he said, “Stand up please?”

Bambam shook his head.

“Then uncross your legs at least.”

Bambam’s eyes widened, and he shook his head furiously.

No way in hell was he doing that.

Until either his erection went away, or Jackson left.

Jackson, however, had other plans.

“Do it.”

He narrowed his eyes at Bambam.

Bamban gulped. He had seen that look before.

He only had a split second before Jackson leaped at him, sending him sprawling.

Jackson jumped on him, pinning him down.

Bambam struggled against Jackson, trying to free his arms to cover himself.

But it was all in vain.

Jackson’s eyes traveled down Bambam’s body, stopping at the prominent bulge in his pants.

Bambam squeezed his eyes shut.

Jackson wasn’t supposed to find out, this way or any way.

Because he wasn’t supposed to be attracted to him.

It was wrong on so many levels, yet Bambam couldn’t help it.

He had tried to reason with himself many times, to tell himself that it was no use.

Jackson would never like him back anyways.

Or so he thought.

Jackson’s hands tightened.

Bambam couldn’t help but sneak a peak at him.

There was no disgust or loath on Jackson’s face.

Instead there was…. lust?

Bambam shut his eyes again.

One hand released his shoulder, gliding over his chest and stomach, stopping right above Bambam’s pants.

He gasped, arching his back slightly.

Jackson seemed to take this as encouragement, moving his hand down more to grip at his bulge hesitantly.

Bambam’s eyes shot open, and he looked at Jackson in shock.

Jackson slowly began to rub over it, tracing patterns and occasionally scratching over it lightly.

Bambam’s nerves began to tingle as sparks of pleasure raced up them.

He couldn’t believe what was happening, but he’d enjoy it now and ask questions later.

Jackson’s rubbing began to get faster, and by this point Bamban was fully hard.

Tiny whimpers slipped out of his mouth, but they didn’t seem to be enough for Jackson.

Without hesitation this time, he slipped his hand into Bambam’s boxers, gripping his base.

A moan came from the back of Bambam’s throat at the feeling of Jackson’s hand wrapped around him, accompanied by an answering groan from Jackson.

Jackson began to stroke his dick, occasionally rubbing his balls in the process.

Bambam’s hips bucked upwards, urging Jackson on.

Jackson let go of Bambam’s shoulder, bringing his face close to Bambam’s crotch.

He stopped rubbing and took his hand out of his pants, making Bambam whine from the lack of friction.

Jackson glanced up at Bambam, smirking, then began mouthing over Bambam’s jean fabric.

Bambam’s breath hitched in his throat.

Stopping, Jackson took hold of Bambam’s zipper with his teeth and pulled it down.

“I think it’s time to get rid of this, don’t you?”

Bambam gulped and nodded. Jackson’s voice was deeper than usual, and laced with want.

Quickly, Jackson unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, throwing them somewhere.

He reached up and tugged Bambam’s shirt up, while pulling his boxers off with his teeth again.

Bambam’s dick sprang out of his boxers, slapping his stomach with a wet sound, and both of them groaned simultaneously.

Bambam helped him, ripping his shirt off and throwing it to join his jeans and now his boxers.

Jackson latched onto his throat, sucking and nipping until there was a red mark which would be very visible the next day, but it didn’t matter right now.

Meanwhile, Jackson was stripping impatiently, eager to get back to Bambam.

“Do you have condoms and lube anywhere?” Jackson asked.

Bambam nodded toward his bedside table.

Jackson yanked the drawer open, and sure enough, there they were.

Impatiently, he ripped the condom package open.

Rolling one onto himself, Jackson reacher for the lube and uncapped it.

He set the condoms back on the table and squeezed a glob of lube onto his fingers.

Bambam immediately rolled onto his stomach.

He felt something prodding at his entrance, circling around it a few times before it finally breached it.

Bambam sucked in a breath.

Jackson pumped it in and out of him a few times, before adding the second finger.

At first, he only moved them up and down, but eventually he began scissoring them.

Then the third one was in and Bambam let out a loud moan, and he was really glad no one was in the dorm.

It was a little while until Jackson deemed Bambam ready.

Eventually, he removed his fingers and a few seconds later, Bambam felt Jackson’s length prodding at his entrance.

Bambam sucked in a breath as Jackson began to push in.

He let out a tiny whimper, as Jackson was not exactly small.

Jackson had to stop halfway until Bambam adjusted, and patted his hair, whispering praise into his ear.

Eventually, he bottomed out, and Bambam began to feel sparks of pleasure mixing with the pain.

Jackson began to move a little, and they both moaned at the pleasure coming from that simple movement.

He began to move faster, pulling out halfway before pushing back in.

Bambam arched his back at all the feelings exploding with in.

Jackson was pounding into him as fast as he could, but it was enough for either of them.

He pulled out suddenly, and Bambam immediately wondered what happened.

But Jackson just instructed him to get into a different position, and he slipped back in again.

With this new angle, it was eaiser for Jackson to go faster.

Bambam began pushing his hips back to meet Jackson’s as they snapped forward.

The skin-on-skin sounds normally would have flustered Bambam, but right now all that mattered was Jackson.

Jackson adjusted his position a little, and suddenly he hit something inside of Bambam whig triggered a burst of intense pleasure.

He released a loud moan, burying his face in the pillow and gripping the sheets.

“There?”

Bambam nodded.

Jackson began to hit that spot over and over again, turning Bambam into a beautiful mess.

He could feel the familiar pressure beginning to build, and managed to gasp out, “Jack- I’m…”

Jackson leaned down and mouthed and Bambam’s back. “Let’s cum together, ok?”

Bambam nodded.

After a few seconds, Bambam felt Jackson’s hips stutter, and he let go, cumming with a strangled scream.

He felt Jackson trembling above him, releasing into the condom.

They both collapsed on the bed, spent.

There were limbs everywhere and Bambam knew he should really clean up but he couldn’t muster the strength to do so.

He fell asleep immediately with a snoring Jackson ontop of him.

————–

Bambam woke up the next morning feeling disgusting.

Jackson was still inside of him, and Bambam could only imagine how uncomfortable it was right now for Jackson.

Jackson was awake too, but neither of them spoke for a few minutes.

Eventually, Bambam said, “We should clean up.”

Jackson agreed, and they worked for a few minutes wothout speaking.

Jackson collected his things and went to take a shower, and then Bambam went after him.

When they were finally done, they went and sat on Jackson’s bed. (Bambam’s sheets were in the washer)

“So..” Jackson started.

“So.”

“Can you please tell me what that was about?” Jackson asked.

Bambam looked him in the eye, “What what was about?”

“You… being turned on.”

Bambam flushed a bright shade of red. “Erm… I-may-have-liked-you-for-a-while-and-your-foot-was-rubbing-against-my-dick-and-I-got-horny.” He spilled out.

For a moment, Jackson looked confused. “So- OH!”

His eyes widened and he looked at Bambam, who had his face buried in his hands.

He scooted closer and tugged Bambam’s hands away from his face.

“Don’t be scared… I couldn’t reject you anyways.”

And without giving Bambam a chance to answer, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bambam’s.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> This is my fist time writing like this so it may be bad but I hope you enjoy~~! ^-^


End file.
